


Night time confessions

by Finney13



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Eccarius has a bad night out and Cas takes him back home.





	Night time confessions

"Ay, what's taking so long?" Cassidy asked through the door chuckling "Do you need help in there?"  
"No, I'm fine, thank you" Eccarius replied and opened the toilet door wiping his chin. He threw a murdering look at Cas who was not even trying to hide his schadenfreude. "It is only normal for someone who has been exclusively drinking blood for centuries have a low tolerance for other substances, alright?" He tried to gather his posture from the humiliation of not having the stomach for few drinks.

He and Cassidy had made a bet of him not being able to handle one night out in town without throwing up. Now he had just been humiliated by not only vomiting everything he had eaten and drank that day but also losing the bet.

"What, yer not giving up yet are ya?" Cas teased him with a smirk.  
"No, I am not giving that pleasure to you just yet" he replied. "I have already lost the bet so there's nothing more for me to lose tonight, right?" He stated and started towards the bar with shaky steps.

Cassidy ordered two shots of absinthe. Eccarius felt nauseous as he knew that if they kept this up he'd be back worshipping the porcelain altar within a very short time. But he wouldn't give Cassidy the pleasure of teasing him the following days just because he couldn't keep few drinks in. He was immortal, after all, and he shouldn't have this kind of problems. And yet here he was. How humiliating.

"I still can't believe you haven't drank any alcohol in centuries. How did you ever pass all that time?" Cassidy asked.  
"Oh, travelling, enjoying art, reading - there's plenty of things to do, you know, other than drinking and using drugs" he replied and took a sip of his shot. It still tasted bad. He couldn't understand why anyone would drink that willingly yet alone keep at it for days.  
"I never was one for reading. I always preferred other ways of distracting me self from reality" Cas stated and drank his shot with one gulp. He noticed Eccarius' drink still almost untouched and looked at the man who was clearly not enjoying his ways of partying. His smile softened and he laid his hand on Eccarius' hand. "I think you've had enough for tonight, my friend. Let's go home."  
"Yes, I believe I am of no use any longer" Eccarius said trying to focus his eyesight and fell on Cassidy's arms when trying to stand up.  
"Easy there" Cassidy chuckled "You really have a lousy head for alcohol. Here we go." He put his hand around Eccarius' shoulder and they walked out from the bar him holding the old vampire.

They managed to get a taxi on the fly and Cas helped Eccarius on the back seat, then sitting next to him. The old vampire was even paler than usual.  
"If I had known being around you would cause this much public humiliation I would have probably considered it twice" he stated and made Cassidy laugh.  
"Nah, you just don't have a head for alcohol. Maybe we can try something else next time, like crack." Cassidy said and looked at Eccarius and saw him at the brink of spilling his guts on the back seat "Hey don't, no not in here Eccarius! Driver, please stop, quickly, my friend is feeling ill!"

The car stopped and Eccarius practically flew out of the back door vomiting. Cassidy stepped out and leaned on the car watching his friend emptying his stomach contents on the bushes.

"Feeling better?" he asked when Eccarius finally stood up, wiped his chin and straighten the laces on his sleeves.  
"This is very humiliating, you know that, don't you?" Eccarius said but couldn't help but smile when he saw the worried expression on Cassidy's face. "I'm alright. The only thing that has been bruised tonight is my ego."

He managed to keep his nausea in control for the rest of the drive. Once the taxi stopped in front of their house he was already feeling better.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked him clearly worried when they walked in.  
"Like I said, I'm going to be fine, once my head clears" Eccarius replied and flashed a smile at Cas. "Let's go in and get cosy"

Cassidy sat in his coffin watching the old vampire removing his clothes and gently laying them on the clothes rack one by one.  
"What is it with you and all these frills and laces? Have you ever thought of getting some modern clothes?" he asked.  
"I happen to enjoy this style, my friend. I was born to it and so far what you call modern has been around only for the last 100 years or so. I tend not to follow such short term trends" Eccarius smiled teasingly. "And don't tell me you don't enjoy the sight of me removing all these layers one by one."

Cassidy flustered. "Well, I won't deny that" he agreed and smirked.

Cassidy thought the man was gorgeous even without his pompous clothes, which were kind of an icing on the cake, though. His lean torso was like a sculpture he could stare at for days. Just by touching his skin was like touching silk. No matter how much a vampire cliche the man was, he was beautiful and Cassidy couldn't believe his luck.

Once Eccarius had finally removed all his clothes apart from underpants he walked to Cassidy and looked at him hungrily. Cassidy laid his hand gently on Eccarius' flat stomach and looked at the old vampire in the eyes. He leaned to kiss the silky skin of his stomach and made the old vampire groan when he continued moving closer to the bulge in his pants.

"So you're feeling better then, ay?" Cassidy grinned.  
Eccarius looked at him smiling "Yes, thank you for asking, I am feeling quite alright in fact."

He leaned on Cas and they kissed deeply. Their tongues met with a yearning that their bodies responded. Eccarius was such a good kisser and Cassidy felt like melting every time they kissed.

Eccarius grabbed the back hem of Cassidy's shirt and helped Cas remove it. Cassidy stood up and Eccarius opened his jeans and took Cassidy's member in his hands while they kept kissing.  
"You're making me feel alive" he whispered in Cassidy's mouth "More alive than I've felt in a long time."  
Cassidy whimpered both for pleasure of Eccarius' caressing his length and for what the vampire was telling him. He had been wanting to tell the old vampire of his feelings for a long time. He broke the kiss and looked at Eccarius  
"I... I feel alive with you, too." He paused and continued "I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Having someone close who's not going to die on me - I never imagined that would happen." A tear rolled from his eye and Eccarius leaned in to kiss it away.  
"I am never letting go of you, Cassidy" Eccarius said and embraced Cassidy who suddenly had gotten all teary eyed. "Shh" he whispered and gently caressed the back of the weeping vampire.

Once Cassidy got over the emotions they laid in the coffin. Eccarius leaned on his elbow and moved his hands on Cassidy's scars. "How come these scars haven't healed properly? I suppose you didn't have them when you were turned"  
"Well, being obliterated by falling from an air plane does that I guess" Cas replied and got a stunned silence from Eccarius in response. "I mean, I haven't really had any reason to take good care of me self until now" he continued and looked at Eccarius.

Eccarius leaned down to kiss Cassidy. He started with a gentle kiss that turned into deeper one when their tongues touched. Cassidy felt Eccarius' large arousal against his thigh and he felt his own desire coming back too after the momentary emotional meltdown. Eccarius moved down to kiss Cassidy's neck and chest, then slowly down his abs and groin. 

He took Cassidy's cock in his hand and kissed it while looking at Cas in the eyes making him whimper quietly. He kissed the cock again and took it into his mouth and sucked at it making the gasps turn into groans. Cassidy laid his hand on Eccarius' head and trusted himself gently deeper. Eccarius let him push all the way in his mouth making Cas groan with pleasure. He let Cas move his throbbing cock in and out his mouth teasing it gently with his tongue in slowly rising pace until Cas couldn't hold his orgasm any more and came into his mouth with a loud moan.

Eccarius released Cassidy from his mouth and swallowed the cum looking at Cas in the eyes. He moved back next to Cassidy.

"Let me love ya" Cassidy whispered into Eccarius' ear and kissed him gently. He moved down, opened the laces of Eccarius' pants and kissed the large arousal that was released with the lacing. He took the lubricant from the table next to the coffin and spread it on Eccarius' cock making the old vampire groan from pleasure. 

Eccarius couldn't hold his desire back any longer. He released his fangs, grabbed Cassidy and turned him under him in a flash. Cassidy gasped when Eccarius pushed his fingers inside him gently making him wider and ready for his cock.  
"I don't want to hurt you but I want to be inside you really bad" Eccarius whispered into Cas' ear.

Cassidy nodded and smiled. Eccarius pushed his cock onto the tight entrance and slowly entered Cas who closed his eyes and let his body relax. Eccarius slowly pushed himself deeper until he was fully inside. He moved himself back and forth inside Cassidy in slowly tightening pace until he came with a groan of a monster. 

Afterwards Eccarius laid on Cassidy's arms, his head on Cassidy's chest.  
"I think this is as close to love as I have ever gotten to" he suddenly heard himself say.  
Cassidy stopped playing with Eccarius' long black hair and looked at him.  
"Yer kidding me, right?" Cas said.  
"No I am not" Eccarius continued and looked Cas in the eyes. "I have never felt this vulnerable. I have never let anyone this close." He felt himself lose all inhibitions that had kept him from telling about his feelings earlier. "I think I love you Cassidy" he confessed.  
Cassidy looked at the old vampire and he could feel the tears burning in his eyes. "I love you too Eccarius" he whispered.


End file.
